Just Forget About Love
by KayCie - 2013ECO
Summary: Bella is mad at Edward and won't talk to him. Alice and the gang get this brilliant idea of how to get them back together. Songfic. using the song just forget about love from aladdin return of jafar. All Human


**Apov**

"Edward. Just go away. I never want to talk to you again!" yelled Bella, running up the stairs to the room she used when she slept over.

"Bella, I'm - " Edward called after her before we heard the slam of her door. " - sorry." He said quietly. "What's wrong with me Alice?" he said flopping down on the couch. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett (Edward and my big brother) were also in the room, but Edward and I were twins and we thought we had this cool twin connection. Ever since we were seven we always talked to each other about everything, and we always knew how to fix the problem.

But before I had the chance to answer him he walk outside. It crushed me to see them like this. My best friend and my brother, and I was in the middle. Everyone else tried to be neutral and stay out of the way.

"Guys, we have to think of a way to get Edward and Bella back together." I said facing them.

"How Alice? Bella won't even be in the same room as him. Remember the tension in the car?"

Rose had a point. My mind was blank, until _Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance. _The perfect idea. I bet my face had cheesier cat grin, this plan was so great.

"Um, Alice. Are you okay? Woah!" I pulled Rose into up into my room.

"Rose, remember the other day when we asked what everyone's favorite disney movie was?" I didn't wait for an answer, "Remember what both Edward and Bella said?"

"Yeah, their favorites were the Aladdin movies. What does this have to do with getting them back together?"

"Here's my plan. They both love the Aladdin movies right? So I think the best way to get them together is to play out one of the songs. In the second movie Jasmine gets mad at Aladdin for not telling her that he was hiding Iago. So Genie and Iago come up with a plan to get them back together. Iago sang this song 'Just Forget About Love' and Genie provided the magic. And the plan works."

"So, you think if we act out this song they'll get back together?"

"Yep, but we'll need help from Emm and Jazz.

*_*

"No! I'm not dressing up as a bird and singing!" said jasper.

"Please!" I begged, "You're the only one between Emmet and you who can sing. And if you don't help the rest of our lives will be one big schism!"

"Fine, but all cameras, phones, or any other device that records or takes picture must be rid from the premises."

_Show time. _Jazz was all dressed up and ready to go. Emmett had the music ready to play, and Rose and I had the voice recording, and the blown up photo of Edward that I would cleverly move so it was reflected in the mirror on her vanity.

**Bpov**

I was crying my eyes out and wondering how he could have done such a thing, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come on Bella. Don't cry over him." Jasper yelled poking his head in through the door.

"Jasper. Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"Hey don't take it out on me. He's the creep, I never should have gotten him out of trouble."

"What," I said to myself. "Out of trouble?" I asked him opening the door back up.

"Yeah," he said walking in and sitting on the made bed. "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I had to get him out of there." He was wearing a red shirt and red sweatpants. And a red hat that looked like it had feathers on it. I didn't ask him about it because I frankly didn't care at the moment.

"But, he should have told me what happened." I said plopping down on the bench in front of my vanity.

"You are so right." he said. He then started singing a song I recognized as 'Just Forget About Love' from Aladdin the Return of Jafar. _Oh so thats why he has feathers. He's supposed to be Iago._

**(AN/ for the song :**_Jasper, _**_Bella, _Jasper and Bella, _Edward, _**_Edward and Bella._**_)_**

_Forget about that guy._

_Forget about the way you fell into his eyes._

_Forget his charms._

_Forget about the way he held you in his arms_

_Walking on air's obnoxious_

_The thrills, the chills, will make you nauseous._

_And you'll never get enough._

_Just forget about love._

_Forget about romance._

_Forget about the way your heart began to dance._

In my clumsiness I almost knocked over a vase of flowers that Edward gave me yesterday. For a second I thought I saw Edward's face in my vanity mirror. And heard him say my name.

_Then you feel the blush._

_When he's spouting out some sentimental mush._

He led me to the bay window across the room. Right below the window I saw Edward sitting by the edge of the pool looking really depressed. Seeing him like this made me sad too.

_Love really is revolting._

_It's even worse than when you're molting._

_Enough of this fluff!_

_Just forget about love._

I knew form the song that Jasmine's part was next. And if Jasper was Iago that meant that I was Jasmine.

_**I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when he held out his hand for mine.**_

_**My heart all a flutter**_

_Oh, how I shudder._

_**The first time we kissed**_

_It won't be missed_

_Forget about his touch._

_**I can't forget about his touch.**_

I ran across the room and down the steps. Jasper was right on my heels continuing with the singing.

_In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much._

_**It matters so much.**_

_You're better on your own_

_A meal becomes a banquet,_

_when you eat alone._

**Loves filled with compromises**

_And don't you hate those big surprises?_

_**A cozy rendezvous.**_

_Oh, please_

_**Candlelight for two.**_

_Oh, geeze_

_**Look, you're calling my bluff**_

_Just **(I can't) **_**Forget about love**

Edward heard our singing and my footsteps walking up to him. "Bella, I'm sorry. I should have told you what happened."

"Edward it's fine. I - "

"Bella, please I have to say this."

"Shh."

_**I can't forget about my heart**_

_**I can't forget about my heart**_

_**And how it felt to fall for you right from the start.**_

_**I'm still falling.**_

_**Whatever we may do**_

_**Whatever we may do**_

_**You'll be there for me, and i"ll be there for you.**_

_**I'll be there... **_

_To wish to want to wander_

_To find a sun through rain and thunder_

_**A cozy rendezvous**_

_**Yes please**_

_**Candlelight for two**_

_Oh, geeze._

_Enough is enough_

_We can't forget about love._

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. With all my heart." And he kissed me.

"You know what movie sound good to watch right now?"

"What?"

"Aladdin, The Return of Jafar." he laughed, and we went inside.


End file.
